1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor, and more particularly to a semiconductor device that enhances a design margin of wiring and reliably provides a substrate voltage and/or a well bias voltage, and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration in a semiconductor device increases, a gap between wires for inputting and/or outputting a voltage signal or a current signal decreases. As the wiring gap decreases, providing power reliably and transmitting a signal correctly becomes more difficult, thereby a performance of a system is degraded. As such, the smaller wiring gap becomes a limitation in increasing a degree of integration in a semiconductor device.